Hot Rod Chomper
250px |health = 100 (125 if upgraded) |variant of = Chomper |weapon = Hot Rod Chomp |abilities = Goop Burrow Spikeweed Super Sticky Goop Sprint Burrow Spiky Spikeweed Cheesy Goop Chesterweed |rarity = Super Rare}} Hot Rod Chomper is a Super Rare variant of the Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It is a playable character which acts as a melee class with a secondary ability to use crowd control. Description The Hot Rod Chomper is the fastest Chomper in Suburbia. Equipped with a heavy duty blower, port-and-polished heads, and a lightweight frame, he can race in on the unsuspecting Zombies. Appearance Hot Rod Chomper differs from the normal Chomper with its shiny black paint job accented with purple flames, a chrome mouth, and tongue. Upon jumping or chomping, the Hot Rod Chomper makes motor-like noises. Variant perk Being Hot Rod Chomper, speed is a definite benefit. Upon swallowing an enemy zombie, the Hot Rod Chomper gains a temporary speed boost of five seconds to help close in the space between it and another enemy zombie. It also quickly recharges the Goop ability to slow down zombies. The only major disadvantage about Hot Rod Chomper is that its health is only 100 (125 if upgraded), instead of the normal 150. Also, zombies can easily spot it because of the constant noises it makes. Primary weapon Hot Rod Chomp is the primary weapon of the Hot Rod Chomper. Once a zombie has been eaten, it will gain a speed boost for 5 seconds. Abilities Weapon Upgrades Supercharged Turbo Movement speed increased due to addition of a supercharged turbo. Super Combustion Intestines Digests Zombies in a very Hot-Roddy manner, allowing for faster digestion. Reinforced Chassis A reinforced chassis boosts the health of Hot Rod Chomper. Strategies With You can use the extra speed to make a quick getaway to a Sunflower or to quickly chase a player down without the use of Burrow. Try to take advantage of speed such as dodging bullets side to side however do not try this while running from a Engineer. The speed also allows you to get almost as fast as Peashooter's Hyper. Against Try to use abilities that can help you go faster such as, Scientist's Warp, Foot Soldier's Rocket Jump or Rocket Leap, Engineer's Turbo Jackhammer or Jackhammer or the All-Star's Sprint Tackle or Ultra Tackle. However Sprint Tackle is not recommendable as the Hot Rod Chomper can possibly live and end up getting knocked back to safety. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' NEEDFORSEED.jpg|Hot Rod Chomper with Sunflower in a promotional poster all4plantspvzgardenwarfare.jpg|Hot Rod Chomper in a promotional image with Power Flower, Fire Cactus, and Peashooter Hotrodchomper.png|Stickerbook ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' Hot Rod ChomperGW2.png|Appearance Trivia *''Need for Seed'' is a pun for Need for Speed, a racing game developed by Electronic Arts. It is probably in this image by name. **The origin of the pun was from a fan that wondered what was next for a plant-based pun on June 2013, and PopCap replied that it was a brilliant idea. *It is the only plant based on a car, and one of only two based on machines. The other is Future Cactus. *It is one of the five Chomper variants whose stem and leaves have different colors. The others being Count Chompula, Armor Chomper, Chester Chomper, and Chomp Thing. *Its speed boost makes it as fast as a Peashooter using Hyper, making it the fastest plant without using any abilities. *Its Chomp has a special sound effect similar to Armor Chomper. *Hot Rod Chomper is redesigned in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. His appearance is mostly the same except for his mouth. It now has a black chrome color with the teeth not being chrome but white instead. Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Chomper variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Super Rare plants